


[PODFIC] On writing - by tumblr user forineffablereasons

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, on writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: -no original summary-A short piece on what writing means to the author. It resonated with me, and I wanted to read it for you guys.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[PODFIC] On writing - by tumblr user forineffablereasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On writing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563596) by forineffablereasons. 



> This is so super short, but I relate to it a lot, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Length** : 01:13 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!VKRmyI7C!BMBDy7yXrhGp9R1L84KiCei2I_KLxhhhZkBWheUjUmQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QqsWwHkROPkDGHB3Bwlekpdtf9y9kXhF).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
